An Unusual Love
by Write All the Time
Summary: "Fred Weasley and Susan Longbottom hated each other, no surprise there. But, everything changed in their lives after one favor." Fred Weasley II/OC


**This is a one-shot for the Prompts, Oh Prompts for the forum Next Generation Fanatics. This is for the date February 24th, 2012. So, here is the prompts and such:**

**Pairing: _Fred Weasley II and OC, Susan Longbottom_**

**Prompts: _calling out, soprano, fingerless gloves, delicate_**

**Quote: _"Remember, we're madly in love, so it's alright to kiss me anytime you feel like it." -Peeta Mellark, The Hunger Games_**

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley and Susan Longbottom <em>hated <em>each other, no surprise there. But, everything changed in their lives after one favor.

Recently, Susan's ex, James Potter, had been bugging her. He kept saying that he wanted her back. Susan kept replying no every time. On the twentieth time of James asking her, he asked her why she kept declining him.

Stupidly, Susan replied, "Because I have a boyfriend!"

"Who?" James asked with a cocky grin.

Fred had recently pulled a prank on her, so his name was the first to pop into her head. "Fred!" she said.

"Fred? Really? I thought you two hated each other," James replied. "Plus, he pulled a prank on you this morning."

"Well, he only does that because Fred's Fred; he can't control it. Besides, I was in on the prank," Susan replied.

"Okay, go get Fred and prove it to me," he replied. "I'll be waiting in the common room."

She knew that Fred had the same class as her after lunch, Transfiguration, so she figured that he'd be around that area. "FRED!" she called out. "FRED WEASLEY! ANYONE?"

"What do you want, Suzy?" Fred asked, obviously annoyed.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," Susan replied. "James has been asking me to get back together with him, so I said I had a boyfriend and that he was you."

"What?" Fred exclaimed.

"Please, can you just do it?" she pleaded.

"Okay, but you have to allow me to do whatever pranks I want on you for the next two months," he said.

"Fine," Susan groaned. They both headed towards the Gryffindor common room with a half an hour left of lunch break.

When they were about to say the password to the Fat Lady, Susan told Fred, "Remember, we're madly in love, so it's alright to kiss me anytime you feel like it."

Fred chuckled. "Like I'd _want_ to be kissing _you_, Longbottom," he replied.

"Just put on a big smile and act like you love me, okay," Susan demanded.

"Whatever, whatever," he said. He said to the Fat Lady, "Dragon toenails," and she let them in. As they were about to walk in, Fred grabbed Susan's hand and entwined their fingers.

Right on the big, comfy couch, James was there. "Took you long enough," he said.

"Sorry," Fred replied with a big smile on his face. "Suzy and I lost the track of time."

"She was looking for you," James said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but we procrastinated," Susan replied, giggling.

"Okay, so how long have you been together?" James asked.

"Two weeks," Fred said at the same time Susan said, "A month."

"Are you sure?" James questioned.

"I-I-I," Susan stammered, letting go of Fred's hand. "Um, uh, w-w-we were, um. Never mind." Susan then ran out of the common room and out of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"We may be cousins," Fred said to James, "but I'm never going to forgive you for this." Then he ran out, following Susan.

"SUSAN!" he called out. "SUSAN LONGBOTTOM! ANYONE?"

"What do you want, Freddie?" Susan, who was sitting on the floor, shrouded in shadow, said.

"I want to know why you ran out," Fred replied.

"You wanna know why?" she said, her voice growing louder. "It's because we couldn't even fool _James_, the thickest Potter out there, that we were a couple. You don't know anything about me."

"I do know things about you," Fred said quietly.

"Just leave me alone," Susan replied, walking out into the Hogwarts courtyard.

"SUSAN! WAIT UP!" Fred called.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled back as rain started to come down.

"I know things about you!" Fred yelled as the rain started coming down harder.

"What then?" Susan yelled, turning to face him.

"I know that you sing soprano. I know that you love wearing fingerless gloves because real gloves make you feel like your fingers are entrapped. And I know that behind your tough demeanor, you are as delicate as a plate," Fred explained.

"How do you know that?" Susan asked, the rain pouring down now.

"I've heard you sing with Professor Flitwick for choir practice. I overheard you saying about gloves when Rose offered you a pair of gloves. And I know that you're delicate because I can tell that you are hurt whenever I pull a prank on you, or when I make fun of you," Fred said.

"Why _do_ you pull pranks on me?" Susan asked, having to yell because of the rain.

"Because I want you to notice me," he replied. Before Susan could respond, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Susan now knew that she didn't need Fred to call out to her to get her attention.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, I hope you liked it! It's my first one-shot <em>ever<em>! So, bye!**

**~WATT**


End file.
